My Little Moonbeam on My Darkness
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Sin importar cuantas veces caiga en la oscuridad o en la depresión tu siempre serás ese rayo de luna que alumbrara mis noches y detendrás la lluvia de mi corazón.


**My Little Moonbeam on My Darkness**  
**(Mi Pequeño Rayo de Luna en Mi Oscuridad)**

Mi primer ONE-SHOT de mi pareja favorita de BLEACH. Para comenzar en este fic será cuando ICHIGO se convierte en VASTO LORDE, pero esta vez en vez de destruir a ULQUIORRA solamente lo deja inconsciente y bueno al final lo mata. Y por supuesto que esta historia ser 100% ICHIRUKI y nada que ver con la ORIHIME. Bueno puede que ella y URYUU estén de colados ya que también ellos dos serán importantes por el momento en el fic.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece ni tampoco sus PERSONAJES sino que le pertenece a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si todo eso fuera mío ya estaría haciendo otra película ICHIRUKI y por supuesto haría que esos dos se besaran.**

**NOTA:**** Aquellas personas que sean sensibles traigan a la mano una caja de Kleenex.**

**NOTA 2:** **Para los que les gustan el ICHIHIME por favor les recomiendo que se retiren ya que no quiero berrinches.**

Ahora que el show comience.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Normal's Pov:

Terror.

Ese era lo único que sentía en ese momento Uryuu Ishida e Inoue Orihime, al ver como su amigo de aventuras y batallas se transformó en el ser más poderoso e incontrolable de todos los Huecos.

Culpa.

Eso fue lo sintió Orihime; si no fuera por ella, si ella no se hubiera con Ulquiorra al Hueco Mundo tal vez esto no estuviera pasando. Tal vez todo hubiera sido todo distinto para ella, para sus amigos y en especial para el shinigami sustituto. Pero ella lo sabía, fue una tonta al dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por el enemigo. Como todos dicen él hubiera no existe.

Ahora lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo detener a Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto como todos les dicen. En este momento Ichigo se había transformado en el ser más poderoso y temible de todos y de todo el Hueco Mundo, Ishida en un principio intento detenerlo pero todo fue en vano; el muchacho quien alguna vez le había dado la confianza le había apuñalado con su zampakuto dejándolo completamente mal herido. Antes de que Ishida perdiera la consciencia pudo notar en la mirada de que alguna vez fue el shinigami de ojos avellanas; nada. Simplemente nada era como si estuvieron hueco no tenía ninguna emoción alguna detrás de aquella mirada.

Orihime no podía moverse de su lugar, el miedo había invadido todo su cuerpo y su ser; solamente pudo pronunciar varias el apellido del muchacho "Kurosaki-kun". Ichigo con su apariencia de Hueco miraba sin emoción alguna a la chica de grandes atributos como una presa fácil de matar, camino sigilosamente hacia ella mientras que la pobre chica temblaba sin parar hasta sus lágrimas de dolor y desesperación comenzaron a salir de sus ojos grises. Poco a poco Ichigo se fue acercando más a Orihime mientras que él podía disfrutar lo débil y asustada que estaba la chica. En ese momento el chico de cabellos naranjas se detuvo en seco quedándose a una distancia no tan cerca ni tampoco lejana de la muchacha, en un momento el silencio reino en el lugar, solamente se podía ver el viento silencioso llevándose los restos de la tierra de la desastrosa y difícil batalla.

De pronto un fuerte rugido sobrenatural salió de la garganta de Ichigo, causando aún más temor en Orihime, de un momento a otro el antiguo shinigami sustituto comenzó a hacer un gran cero a través de sus largos y temerosos cuernos. La voz de Ishida comenzó en aparecer en ese instante, gritándole a Orihime que se alejara del lugar donde ella estaba pero ella no le hizo ningún; pues debido al temor que ella sentía en ese momento su cuerpo no le respondía. Y en ese mismo momento una vez que el enorme cero color rojizo cambiado con blanco se agrando Ichigo disparo, una vez que el cero fue lanzado y esté fue dirigiéndose hasta la chica una voz apareció en ese mismo instante.

– ¡Tsugi no Mai… Hakuren! – en ese preciso momento una barrera de hielo había protegido a Orihime mientras que ella miraba confundida lo que había pasado ya que aquel pilar de hielo había sido destruido por el enorme cero. – ¡Basta Ichigo! – grito con furia la dueña de aquella voz mientras miraba a Ichigo.

– Kuchiki-san… – musito Orihime mientras observaba a la pequeña shinigami en una pequeña montaña de arena que no se encontraba cerca ni tampoco lejos de ellos. – ¡Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-kun… – en ese momento la chica no pudo terminar lo que le iba a decir a la menor de los Kuchiki, ya que Rukia no además se encontraba enfrente de la chica de cabellos naranja sino que también la había interrumpido.

– Orihime vete de aquí ahora mismo. – dijo con una voz seria y justa la pequeña shinigami.

– ¡Pero Kurosaki-kun está… – nuevamente ella fue interrumpida pero esta vez fue por la mirada fría y molesta de Rukia.

– No lo volveré a repetírtelo Orihime vete de aquí ahora. – con voz justa le dijo.

– S-sí. – asintió Orihime nerviosa y asustada mientras se alejaba de allí para luego socorrer a Ishida, quien aún se encontraba gravemente herido.

– ¡Ichigo, ¿Puedes oírme Ichigo?! – grito con voz preocupada y un poco seria Rukia a su nakama, quien en ese momento había desenvainado a su zampakuto. – _Ichigo ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?_ – pensó dentro de sí misma la pequeña shinigami.

–_ Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-kun…_ – pensó Orihime al ver a sus dos amigos quienes se encontraban frente a frente. – Esto no está bien… Kurosaki-kun… por favor vuelve a ser tú mismo, Kurosaki-kun. – suplico mentalmente mientras que las lágrimas de la chica comenzaban a salir de sus ojos grises.

– ¡No sé qué te ha pasado zanahoria idiota, pero te traeré de vuelta Ichigo! – grito Rukia con voz justa y decidida, pero en ese momento que ella menciono eso Ichigo le gruño no sabía si era de rabia o de otra cosa… pero había algo en aquel gruñido que la pequeña Kuchiki podía distinguir. –_ Ichigo, te lo prometo. Te prometo traerte de vuelta a lo que eras antes, no voy a permitir que algo como esto te suceda… ni mucho menos no quiero que termines tal como lo hice con Kaien-dono._ – pensó dentro de sí misma con un deje de triste y temor al recordar aquel suceso de su pasado con Kaien.

–_ Kurosaki-kun…_ – pensó con tristeza Orihime mientras que sus aún seguían cayendo por él. – Por favor vuelve a ser tú mismo Kurosaki-kun… por favor.

–_ Debo detener esta locura de este idiota… pero… sin que el descerebrado inútil salga lastimado._ – pensó con rudeza Rukia mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, al igual que Ichigo también lo hacía lo mismo que ella.

Rukia trato de buscar a aquella mirada avellana cálida y llena de brillo… pero… no había nada. Solamente aquella mirada poseía rabia, frialdad y muerte. Cuando Rukia vio eso en Ichigo su corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento, recordó aquel momento cuando le sucedió lo mismo con Kaien. La pequeña shinigami comenzó a temblarle las manos y todo su cuerpo, una cosa que tenía en mente era que no debía hacerle daño a Ichigo. No quería cometerme el mismo error dos veces. En ese momento Ichigo ataco a Rukia de una manera rápida y brutal, Rukia esquivo a tiempo el ataque del hueco-shinigami justo antes de que este atacara su brazo. Ichigo comenzó a atacar bruscamente a la pequeña shinigami mientras que ella evitaba ser atacada por aquellos ataques de la filosa espada negra.

Orihime miro con horror la batalla de la Kuchiki contra el Hueco de Ichigo, lo único que la chica de cabellos naranjas hacia era solamente pronunciar algo como "Kurosaki-kun detente por favor", "Tú no eres el Kurosaki-kun que yo conozco", y entre otras cosas sin sentido. En ese momento un grito desgarrador despertó a la realidad a la chica mientras que ella observaba con horror la escena más terrible que ella hubiera visto en ese momento. Ichigo había apuñalado con su espada a Rukia en el hombro izquierdo.

Rukia esquivaba con dificultad los rápidos ataques de Ichigo, jamás en los momentos que ella pasaba en las difíciles batallas con Ichigo nunca se imaginó que ella se enfrentaría a él, ni mucho menos que ahora se había convertido en un hueco completo. En ese momento la pequeña shinigami sintió una horrible punzada de dolor en su hombro izquierdo haciéndola que ella regresara a la realidad, en eso Rukia se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo; su nakama, la persona quien le había dado su confianza e incluso… la persona a quien ama. Si la gran Kuchiki Rukia, la hermana adoptiva del Capitán del 6º Escuadrón, ha estado enamorada del shinigami sustituto desde el día que ella le dio sus poderes.

Rukia dejó escapar enseguida un grito de dolor al sentir aquella puñalada en su hombro, en un movimiento rápido la pequeña shinigami rozo con la punta de su espada el brazo de Ichigo causando que él la mirara de una forma fría y llena de muerte. Ichigo retiro bruscamente a Zangetsu del hombro de la Kuchiki haciendo que la sangre de ella brotara a cantaros empapando la manga de su traje de shinigami. Rukia sintió que la sangre que caía de su profunda herida comenzara a deslizarse hasta llegar a su mano manchando con aquel líquido carmesí el mango de la blanca katana.

–_ Maldición baje por un momento la guardia._ – pensó en sus adentros Rukia seriamente mientras miraba fruncidamente al pelinaranja quien la observaba como un cazador a su presa. – _Esto se está poniendo cada vez más serio… necesito hacer algo y rápido…_ – la pequeña shinigami se colocó nuevamente en posición de ataque y después dijo con voz seria y justa. – ¡Bien si tanto quieres pelear Ichigo, peleemos hasta que el ultimo deje de luchar!

– _Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-kun…_ – pensó con tristeza Orihime al ver la difícil situación de los amigos.

– Tsugi no Mai… – Rukia había perforado tres veces el suelo mientras que con una mirada seria miraba al pelinaranja. – ¡Hakuren! – finalizo gritando el ataque mientras que un rayo blanco se dirigió al hueco de Ichigo haciendo que el ataque inmovilizara la parte baja de su cuerpo en una capa de hielo. Pero lamentablemente el ataque no duro por mucho tiempo, puesto a que Ichigo con un solo movimiento de su mano golpeo la barrera de hielo de su cuerpo haciendo que este se destruyera en mil fragmentos. – ¡Ichigo! ¡Reacciona por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué acaso no me reconoces?! ¡Soy yo Rukia! – grito desesperada la pequeña shinigami mientras esquivaba los ataques de Ichigo que después de liberarse comenzó en atacarla rencorosamente.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que la razón por lo que tú querías el poder era para proteger a quienes no podían protegerse por sí solos?! – Rukia esquivaba aún más con dificultad los ataques del pelinaranja. – ¡Maldita sea la hora en que te di mis poderes Ichigo! ¡¿Para esto es lo que querías el poder?! ¡¿Para dárselo a tu hueco?! – grito con rabia la Kuchiki mientras que ella miraba con tristeza y dolor a su nakama. – ¡Este no es la clase de hombre que quiero llevar en mi corazón, Ichigo! ¡La clase de hombre quien yo quiero llevarlo por siempre en mi corazón es que él sea fuerte y no se deje manipular por demás! – la pequeña shinigami miro con tristeza y dolor al pelinaranja mientras sentía que su vista comenzó a tornarse borroso debido a que las lágrimas estaban a punto caer de sus ojos.

– R-Rukia… – la joven mujer shinigami miro con sorpresa al hueco que aparentaba ser Ichigo, una lágrima había escapado en ese momento de sus ojos mientras que una sonrisa débil apareció en los labios de ella.

– Ichigo… ¿Me estás escuchando Ichigo? – pregunto en un tono de esperanza mientras que su voz aún se escuchaba débil.

– Rukia… – respondió Ichigo, la voz del muchacho sonaba terrorífica y monstruosa… pero en aquella voz monstruosa su tono estaba llena de tranquilidad y de paz.

– Ichigo… – susurro con alivio la pequeña Kuchiki mientras que las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. – Ni pienses… que yo… te perdonare por esto… idiota. – la voz de Rukia sonaba entre aliviada y quebrada, mientras que aquellas lágrimas de felicidad aun caía de sus orbes amatistas.

– Rukia… – Ichigo volvió a mencionar el nombre de su compañera pero esta vez se podría decir que su tono era de cariño. La enorme y a la vez monstruosa mano de Ichigo comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de la pequeña shinigami. – Rukia… mi Rukia… – al mencionar eso, la morena miro con sorpresa y a la vez con cariño a Ichigo. Un sentimiento de calidez había inundado el corazón de la pequeña shinigami, faltaba unos cuantos metros para que aquella mano pudiera tocar el hermoso y blanco rostro de la shinigami.

– ¡Kuchiki-san aléjate de él, él no es Kurosaki kun! – grito con horror la chica de cabellos naranja muerta del miedo, temía de que su amiga saliera lastimada por Ichigo en su completa transformación de hueco.

– _¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso Orihime? ¿Qué acaso esta ciega de que él no me hará daño?_ – pensó molesta Rukia mientras volteaba a ver a Orihime con una mirada de sorpresa y a la vez de molestia.

– ¿Rukia…? – en ese momento la voz de Ichigo la había sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuando la pequeña Kuchiki volteo a ver a su nakama su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. No además la voz de él sonaba triste sino que también su mirada lo aparentaba. – Rukia… – en un movimiento lento Ichigo retiraba poco a poco su mano del rostro de Rukia.

– Ichigo… no te tengo miedo Ichigo. – dijo Rukia en un tono cariñoso y tranquilo, miro al joven de cabellos naranjas cariñosamente mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

– Rukia… – poco a poco la mirada de Ichigo fue adquiriendo aquel hermoso color avellana que tanto le gustaba ver a la joven Kuchiki, aquella mirada estaba llena de alivio y esperanza. Ichigo nuevamente llevo su mano hacia el rostro de la pequeña shinigami. – Mi hermosa… Rukia… – finalizo con un susurro que solamente Rukia alcanzo a escuchar, las largas garras de Ichigo comenzaron a jugar con algunos mechones del cabello negro de la Kuchiki mientras que las mejillas de ella comenzaron a tornarse en un leve color rosado.

– Ichigo… – susurro la pequeña Kuchiki, en ese momento sintió la cálida mano de Ichigo sobre su mejilla. Rukia miro la máscara del hueco de Ichigo mientras que ella notaba una pequeña abertura que comenzaba a deslizarse por aquella mascara. – Ichigo… demuéstrame que puedes vencer a tu hueco… – pensó en sus adentros la shinigami.

– ¡Kuchiki! – una voz masculina y familiar llamo la atención de Ichigo y de Rukia. En ese momento la mirada de la pequeña shinigami había cambiado a una de miedo y preocupación.

– ¡Ishida no! ¡No le hagas daño a Ichigo! – exclamo Rukia asustada mientras que ella observaba al Quincy quien tenía en mano su arco y flecha apuntando directamente hacia Ichigo.

– ¡Uryuu! ¡No lo lastimes, no lastimes a Kurosaki-kun! – chillo Orihime mientras lloraba como Magdalena.

– ¡Kuchiki aléjate de él! – grito Ishida mientras estiraba con fuerza la cuerda de su arco junto con la flecha mientras que el Quincy apuntaba al hueco pelinaranja.

– ¡Ishida no lo hagas! – grito alarmada Rukia mientras miraba horrorizada lo que el Quincy iba a hacer.

– ¡Kuchiki… él ya no es el Kurosaki que conocemos, él ahora es un hueco un monstruo! – grito con todas sus fuerzas Ishida esperando que la pequeña shinigami reaccionara y que abriera los ojos ante la verdad de Ichigo. – ¡Un ser que no merece vivir! – esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso, Rukia y Orihime no podían creer lo que Ishida acababa de decir.

– ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres Ishida?! – grito con rabia la Kuchiki mientras que ella miraba con furia al Quincy. – ¡Debería darte vergüenza de tus propias palabras, Ichigo aún sigue siendo Ichigo, si tú te atreves en hacerle daño a Ichigo, Ishida, considérate mi enemigo. Porque yo sería capaz de aniquilar a aquellos quien desea hacerle daño a Ichigo! – Rukia desgasto toda su rabia contra Ishida mientras que él la miraba anonado al igual que Orihime.

– Uryuu… por favor escucha a Kuchiki-san, ella tal vez tenga razón; Kurosaki-kun sigue siendo Kurosaki-kun. – la voz de entrecortada de Orihime hizo que Ishida la viera confundido y a la vez dudoso, pero luego su mirada cambio a una dolida, pues el Quincy nunca le había gustado ver triste a la muchacha.

– Ishida… es tu decisión si atacas a Ichigo con una de tus flechas no te lo perdonaré. – dijo seriamente la pequeña shinigami mientras le fulminaba la mirada al Quincy.

Ishida aún mantenía su arma en alto mientras que él seguía apuntando a Ichigo, quien en ese momento soltó un gruñido que hasta el mismo Aizen temblaría como un vil cobarde. Cuando el Quincy estaba a punto de disparar la flecha en ese momento Rukia extendió sus brazos tratando de proteger a Ichigo su mirada de seriedad y frialdad se posaron en los ojos de Ishida como si le tratara de decirle "Daría mi vida por la de Ichigo para que él no salga lastimado". El muchacho de los anteojos entiendo perfectamente la decisión de Rukia, bajo su arco mientras que la flecha que tenía en esta desapareció.

La pequeña shinigami poco a poco fue bajando los brazos pero aún tenía su mirada fija en el muchacho, ella no quería bajar la guardia ni por un momento porque sabía perfectamente bien que él podía cambiar de decisión. Rukia se volteo a ver al hueco pelinaranja quien aún mantenía su mirada fija en el Quincy, al sentir la mirada de la pequeña shinigami sobre de él; Ichigo la miro con un tranquilidad en su mirada. Orihime al ver aquella escena se le oprimió el corazón mientras que sus ojos le salieron las lágrimas, ahora ella sabía con exactitud lo que había entre ellos dos.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de que ella misma hubiera detenido el desastre que había ocasionado Ichigo tal vez, pero tal vez ella estaría en ese lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento Rukia. Pero la cruda verdad le resulto dolorosa pues, ella en vez de ayudar y controlar a Ichigo simplemente Orihime lloraba y suplicaba a alguien que detuviera al shinigami sustituto quien ahora se había convertido en la toda pesadilla de Hueco Mundo. La chica de cabellos naranjas se arrepentía de tantas cosas, en especial se arrepintió de no darle aquel beso despedida que quería darle a Ichigo cuando ella iba a partir junto con la Espada Ulquiorra al Hueco Mundo.

Mientras tanto ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que el Espada Ulquiorra había despertado después de que él cayera inconsciente debido a la paliza que Ichigo le dio, el hueco murciélago se levantó mientras miraba la escena reunida del IchiRuki. En ese momento al ver a la pareja una de sus manos creo un enorme cero, esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle a aquel hueco pelinaranja que nadie ni siquiera el mismo Aizen o Grimmjow lo podían derrotar tan fácilmente. Antes de todo eso con el Ulquiorra, Rukia e Ichigo se miraron como si se dijeran miles de cosas que ni ellos dos podían decir pero su mirada se podría decir que sí; porque como todos dicen una mirada es más que suficiente para hablar.

La pequeña shinigami comenzó a llevar lentamente su mano sobre la máscara de hueco que usaba Ichigo, tenía pensado en quitársela, tal vez cuando ella le quitase aquella mascara podría ver nuevamente aquel rostro y mirada del shinigami sustituto. Justamente cuando Rukia iba a llevar su mano en uno de los bordes de aquella mascara miro en ese momento como Ichigo tomo su mano junto con la suya, la Kuchiki pensó que el hueco pelinaranja no le permitiría que le quitara la máscara… pero… en ese mismo instante Ichigo llevo la mano de la pequeña shinigami sobre su "mejilla" tratando de sentir aquel roce suave de su mano.

– Rukia… mi Rukia… – dijo Ichigo mientras acariciaba con su "mejilla" la suave y cálida mano de la chica.

– Ichigo… – susurro Rukia en un tono dulce y tranquilo mientras que sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse levemente de rosado.

– Rukia… – ambos jóvenes se miraron con cariño mientras que el hueco pelinaranja comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hasta la pequeña Kuchiki.

– Ichigo… – dijo casi en un susurro la pequeña shinigami mientras se levantaba de puntitas hasta llegar a la altura de él. – Mi querido Ichigo. – pensó la Kuchiki mientras sentía la cálida respiración de Ichigo sobre su rostro.

– _Ok… esto ya se está poniendo muy incómodo._ – pensó el Quincy amargado **(N/A: Ishida: Yo no soy un amargado. Yo: Argh, por favor eso nadie te lo cree, eres un insensible. Ishida: Ese será Ulquiorra. Yo: Bueno me dejas seguir escribiendo o te remplazo por Renji. Ishida: Mejor sigue continuando. Yo: Gracias ˆ-ˆ)** mientras que él se acomodaba sus lentes y también evitando de ver la escena que el IchiRuki estaba a punto de hacer.

– _Kurosaki-kun… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo ser como Kuchiki-san?... ¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?_ – pensó con tristeza Orihime mientras que sus lágrimas de tristeza y de coraje comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

– _¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?_ – pensó sin emoción alguna el Espada Ulquiorra mientras observaba al IchiRuki en un momento de romance. – Sera mejor acabar con esto de una vez. – susurro sin ninguna emoción el hueco murciélago mientras que él alzo su mano en donde estaba la pareja y en ese momento disparo. **(N/A: Ya hasta mi fic parece como telenovela mexicana XD)**

– ¡Kuchiki, Kurosaki cuidado! – grito alarmado Ishida mientras que él había observado en ese momento a Ulquiorra atacar al IchiRuki.

– ¡Ichigo! – grito Rukia reaccionando inmediatamente mientras que Ichigo la tomo entre sus brazos, al estilo princesa, mientras esquivaban el ataque del Espada.

– Kurosaki Ichigo… tu pelea conmigo todavía no ha terminado. – dijo Ulquiorra en su tono de emo mal humorado, mientras que Ichigo solamente le gruñía con profundo odio. – Veo que has sobrevivido al ataque del Espada Aarenierro… shinigami, es una pena de que no estés muerta tal como yo lo quería ver. – cuando menciono aquello el rietsu de Ichigo se elevó haciendo que Ishida y Orihime lo miraran sorprendidos.

– Tú… – antes de que Rukia hablara Ichigo se puso delante de ella mientras que él miraba a su enemigo con rencor y muerte. – Ichigo ¿Qué crees que lo que estas… – nuevamente la pequeña shinigami fue interrumpida pero esta vez fue por la mirada del pelinaranja, aunque sonará raro Rukia podía ver aquel hermoso color avellana de Ichigo mientras que él la miraba decidido y justo. – Entiendo… acabalo Ichigo.

– _Esto es muy serio… temo de que de nuevo el idiota de Kurosaki pierda de nuevamente el conocimiento en esta pelea con Ulquiorra._ – pensó Ishida mientras que miraba a su amigo enfrentándose nuevamente al Espada, una gota de sudor bajo de su sien hasta bajar a su mejilla.

– _Kurosaki-kun… otra vez peleara con él… por favor, por favor Kurosaki-kun detente._ - pensó en sus adentros Orihime mientras miraba con terror aquel enfrentamiento del hueco pelinaranja y del hueco murciélago.

– _Ichigo… hagas lo que hagas no pierdas el control… ni tampoco mueras en esta pelea._ – Rukia miro seriamente como Ichigo y Ulquiorra comenzaron a pelear a muerte.

Una vez que Ichigo se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Espada Ulquiorra, librero su bankai mientras miraba a su contrincante con una mirada de muerte, el hueco murciélago simplemente miraba sin emoción al hueco pelinaranja mientras que Ulquiorra saco de la nada su tridente. Ambos contrincantes se miraron mientras que ellos dos no movieron ni un solo musculo, en ese momento de la nada Ichigo fue el primero en dar el primer golpe usando el Getsuga Tensho. Aquel ataque fue detenido en ese instante por el Espada, en ese momento Ulquiorra nuevamente utilizo su cero para atacar a Ichigo justamente cuando él disparo el cero; el pelinaranja también hizo lo mismo haciendo que ambos ceros de los dos chocaran entre si haciendo una tremenda explosión.

Rukia no podía creer lo que había visto en ese momento, en todas las peleas que vio del shinigami sustituto jamás en su vida había presenciado algo como eso. Un corriente invadió a Orihime nuevamente vio aquella horrible escena de esos dos contrincantes, luchando a muerte para ver quién de los iba a vencedor y el ganador, la mirada de horror y de ingenuidad de la chica de cabellos naranjas presencio la terrible lucha a muerte. Una parte de ella quería que todo eso terminara de una vez y por todas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras que ella murmuraba un "deténganse" o un "Kurosaki-kun detente".

Ishida miraba con seriedad y a la vez con preocupación la situación de su compañero, él sabía perfectamente bien que nadie tenía que interferir en aquella pelea a muerte. El Quincy miro a la pequeña shinigami con una mirada de preocupación pero también de sorpresa. Él lo sabía. Él sabía algo cuando el Espada iba a atacar con el cero a la pareja, cuando vio la mirada de Ichigo hace unos instantes cuando vio a Rukia en peligro pudo ver en ese instante rabia y preocupación. Ishida regreso su vista hacia la sangrienta y difícil pelea de Ichigo contra la Espada, solamente tenía una cosa en mente que nunca en su vida jamás lo diría en voz alta "gana Kurosaki… gana y no mueras".

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Ulquiorra continuaban con su pelea sin ni siquiera con ningún rasguño alguno, el Espada miro sin emoción a los ataques bruscos y asesinos del pelinaranja queriendo derribarlo, mutilarlo y matarlo hasta que no tenga ninguna existencia de él. El hueco murciélago hizo aparecer una lanza para después lanzarla contra el hueco pelinaranja pero en ese momento él lo esquivo haciendo que aquella lanza chocara con uno de los pilares haciéndose añicos. Ulquiorra ni se musito pues ya sabía las maniobras y estrategias rápidas del shinigami sustituto, en ese momento Ichigo apareció detrás mientras intentaba a atravesarle a Zangetsu por la espalda pero lamentablemente el Espada se cubrió rápidamente utilizando otra lanza.

El hueco murciélago utilizo en ese mismo instante un cero haciendo que este le atravesara por el hombro, al momento cuando el cero lo atravesó Ichigo soltó un rugido de rabia haciendo que sobresaltaran a Rukia, Ishida y a Orihime. La chica de cabellos naranjas se levantó mientras intentaba socorrer a Ichigo pero en ese momento fue detenida por Rukia e Ishida, Orihime los miro confundida, preocupada y asustada mientras les gritaba que la dejara ir; pues en la mente trastornada de ella pensó que Ichigo moriría en ese instante.

– ¡Déjenme ir, Kurosaki-kun me necesita! – grito exaltada Orihime.

– ¡Ichigo está bien Orihime , no interfieras en su batalla! – exclamo con enojo Rukia, pues no le había gustado la forma en como la chica pelinaranja menciono eso.

– Pero mi Kurosaki-kun… – en ese momento cuando la pequeña shinigami escucho aquella palabra "mi Kurosaki-kun" la sangre le hirvió en ese instante.

– ¡Ichigo no te necesita Orihime! – grito con rabia la Kuchiki haciendo que Orihime se espantara. – ¡Ichigo no te necesita a ti ni a nadie! ¡Yo confió en que él ganara esta batalla sin la ayuda de nadie, ni mucho menos de ti! – Rukia miro con enojo a la chica de cabellos naranja mientras que ella la miraba en shock, en ese momento fue la cruda verdad para ella; Orihime jamás seria como Rukia, ella tenía algo que ella jamás tendría. Esa autoestima, ese valor, esa fuerza e incluso detener aquella tormenta de tristeza del corazón del shinigami sustituto.

– _Kuchiki creo que te excediste con eso._ – pensó anonado Ishida mientras miraba asombrado a la joven Kuchiki. – Pero en parte tienes razón, esta pelea es de Kurosaki y ninguno de nosotros debemos interferir con lo que él está haciendo. – nuevamente pensó el Quincy mientras observaba a Ichigo enfrentarse con rabia al Espada.

– Ichigo estará bien Orihime, sé que el ganara esta batalla ya lo veras. – la voz de Rukia ya estaba más calmada a la vez que su mirada, desvió en ese instante su vista mientras miraba con seriedad la batalla de su nakama y del enemigo. – _Ichigo confió en ti… confió en que tu ganaras esta batalla._ – pensó con seriedad y a la vez esperanzada la pequeña shinigami.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como Kuchiki-san? ¿Por qué?_ – pensó con tristeza Orihime mientras que las lágrimas de amargura y tristeza comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

– Kurosaki Ichigo esta vez no dejare que vivas. – dijo sin emoción alguna el hueco murciélago, mientras miraba sin emoción a Ichigo quien estaba bastante furioso. – Tu hora de morir ha comenzado. – en ese momento Ulquiorra hizo aparecer una lanza mientras se la lanzaba al hueco pelinaranja, quien por cierto en ese momento lo había esquivado sin ninguna dificultad.

– Terminemos con esto de una buena vez y por todas Kurosaki Ichigo. – el Espada señalo con su dedo hacia el shinigami sustituto mientras que un cero apareció en el dedo índice del villano, Ichigo no se quedó atrás en aquellos cuernos de su máscara de hueco comenzó a aparecer una enorme cero. – Muere. – en ese momento Ulquiorra disparo al igual que Ichigo también lo hizo, haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran e hicieran una tremenda y escandalosa explosión.

– _Veo que esto no está funcionando como lo tenía planeado._ – pensó el villano sin emoción, en ese momento su mirada se centró en el grupo de amigos de Ichigo en especial en Rukia. – _Claro… la shinigami. Cuando vi a Kurosaki Ichigo con ella se notaba tranquilo… tal ve ella…_ - en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugido de Ichigo mientras que él lo atacaba sin piedad, y por su puesto Ulquiorra salió herido debido que el pelinaranja le había cortado completamente el brazo a la Espada; pero claro este se regenero.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su brazo se regeneró?! – exclamo Rukia anonada, jamás se imaginó ver algo indescriptible como eso que ella acaba de ver. – ¡¿ Pero cómo?!

– Lo sé… Inoue y yo también estábamos sorprendidos cuando el Espada Ulquiorra hizo. – agrego Ishida con una voz tranquila. – Pero no sabemos cómo se regenera el Espada Ulquiorra. – el Quincy se acomodó sus anteojos sobre la puente de su nariz sin ni siquiera mirar a la shinigami.

–_ Esto es realmente serio… Ichigo ten mucho cuidado._ – pensó seriamente y a la vez preocupada Rukia mientras observaba la batalla.

–_ Tendré que terminar esto de una vez y por todas._ – pensó Ulquiorra esquivando los ataques de Ichigo que hacía con el Getsuga Tensho. – Ya estoy perdiendo de este tonto juego Kurosaki Ichigo. – dijo en un tono serio el Espada, en eso ataco a Ichigo con un cero quien por cierto él lo esquivo sin ningún problema. – _Tendré que distraerlo para acercarme a esa shinigami._ – pensó el villano mientras observaba de reojo a Rukia.

– Terminemos de una vez con esto. – dijo el Espada mientras atacaba con brutalidad a Ichigo mientras que ambos se atacaban con sus armas, ceros y golpes, en ese momento el hueco pelinaranja apuñalo a Zangetsu en una de las alas de Ulquiorra mientras que este lo deslizaba haciendo que el Espada lo mirara con una mirada de muerte. – _Es ahora o nunca._ – Pensó el villano, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hueco murciélago utilizo una lanza mientras que esta la combinaba con un cero para después atacar a Ichigo.

Una vez que utilizo aquel ataque y se lo lanzo hacia el pelinaranja, Ichigo se cubrió con Zangetsu mientras que deshizo el ataque en un solo movimiento con su espada. El polvo de la arena y de los escombros hicieron una cortina de humo alrededor de Ichigo, en ese momento el grito de Orihime y de Ishida llamaran la atención del shinigami sustituto. Una vez que la cortina de humo se deshizo la mirada de Ichigo se fulmino y a la vez fue combinada por una preocupación.

Ulquiorra tenía sujetada con su cola alrededor del cuello de Rukia, mientras que ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

En el momento en que Ulquiorra ataco a Ichigo con este ataque combinado fue para distraerlo, luego del que pelinaranja se distrajera Ulquiorra regenero su ala destrozada mientras que cola donde estaban los amigos del shinigami sustituto. Una vez que él llego allí tomo separo bruscamente a Orihime y a Ishida de Rukia mientras que un movimiento rápido utilizo su cola para enredársela en el cuello de pequeña shinigami. Voló nuevamente en el sitio donde se encontraba Ichigo para enfrentarlo nuevamente.

– Rukia… – dijo Ichigo en un susurro audible y a la vez preocupado.

– ¿Así qué esta es la shinigami que se enfrentó al Espada Aarreniero? – pregunto Ulquiorra sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Ulquiorra-kun, suelta a Kuchiki-san… por favor! – suplico entre gritos Orihime mientras que Ulquiorra no le hacía ni el menor caso alguno.

–_ ¿Por qué esa mujer se preocupa tanto por esta shinigami?_ – pensó confundido el Espada.

– Rukia… – Ichigo frunció su ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza su espada haciendo que el hueco murciélago lo mirara confundido.

– ¿Por qué nombras a esta shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo? – pregunto sin emoción. – ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver ella? – en ese momento la cola del villano comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuello de Rukia haciendo que ella liberara un grito de dolor, mientras intentaba quitarse aquella cola de su cuello.

– ¡Rukia! – grito el hueco pelinaranja mientras comenzaba a gruñirle con rabia a su enemigo.

– Patético… simplemente patético. – dijo Ulquiorra mientras dejaba de apretar el cuello de la Kuchiki. – Te dejas dominar por tu patéticos sentimientos y en especial por esta patética shinigami. – en ese momento el villano libero a Rukia pero esta vez la azoto contra el piso haciendo que el cuerpo de la pequeña shinigami revotara contra el duro suelo.

– M-maldito… – gruño Rukia mientras miraba con rabia y dolor al Espada.

– ¿Por qué no me atacas de una vez Kurosaki Ichigo? – pregunto sin emoción Ulquiorra, mientras que escuchaba al pelinaranja gruñir rencorosamente. – Anda atácame. – insistió el Espada mientras esperaba ser atacado por el shinigami sustituto. – Ya veo… no eres más que un débil y patético humano bueno para nada.

– ¡Mejor cierra tu maldita, tú no sabes nada acerca de Ichigo…! – grito con rabia y rencorosa Rukia mientras miraba con frialdad y odio al enemigo. – ¡El único débil y patético aquí eres tú! – exclamó la pequeña shinigami.

– ¿Por qué esta shinigami lo defiende? ¿Qué es lo que ella le hace especial a Kurosaki Ichigo? – se preguntó confundido mientras observaba sin emoción a la Kuchiki. – Tal vez si… – murmuro el Espada en un tono convencido poco a poco él fue acercando su mano para tomar a la pequeña shinigami, quien en ese momento lo miro temerosa. – ¿Pero qué… – en ese momento antes de que él tomara a Rukia una flecha le perforo la mano.

– ¡Aléjate de Kuchiki! – grito con enfado Ishida mientras prepara otra flecha más para dispararle al Espada.

– ¡No te entrometas! – grito Ulquiorra mientras que él lanzo una lanza directamente hacia el Quincy, pero en ese momento la lanza fue detenida por el Santen Kesshun de Orihime.

Ulquiorra ni si quiera le dio importancia alguna de que Orihime protegió en ese instante a Ishida, en ese momento Ichigo ataco sorpresivamente al Espada mientras que este cubrió rápidamente del ataque. Cuando el villano se alejó poco centímetros alejado del pelinaranja, Ichigo tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos mientras que él veía a su contrincante de una manera asesina y rencorosa. La Kuchiki al ver el acto que hizo su nakama un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, miro preocupada al pelinaranja con aquella mirada negativa hacia su enemigo. El hueco pelinaranja alzo en alto a Zangetsu y en ese momento preciso libero todo el Getsuga Tensho mientras que aquel ataque fue directamente hacia el Espada.

Ichigo dejo en el suelo a Rukia cuidadosamente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, la miro con preocupación mientras que ella con sorpresa; la pequeña shinigami sabía perfectamente bien que su nakama haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla e incluso de destruir a quienes le harían daño. La Kuchiki pudo notar detrás de aquella terrorífica apariencia aún se encontraba aquel muchacho gentil, protector y amable, en ese momento Rukia sintió la enorme y monstruosa mano del pelinaranja acariciando suavemente y delicadamente su mejilla mientras que él la miraba con alivio.

En ese momento en que la Espada Ulquiorra detuvo el ataque de Ichigo miro con frialdad al pelinaranja junto con la shinigami en un momento conmovedor, en ese instante el villano observo con atención al IchiRuki fue en eso que él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En ese mismo instante Ulquiorra lanzo un cero directamente hacia Ichigo ya que en ese momento estaba completamente distraído por la Kuchiki. Rukia al percatarse por el ataque de la Espada grito el nombre de su nakama, quien ese mismo instante miro de reojo, Ichigo tomo a Rukia nuevamente entre sus brazos y esquivo con agilidad el ataque de su enemigo. Cosa que Ulquiorra le molesto.

Ichigo abrazo sobreprotectoramente a la pequeña shinigami, acurrucándola sobre su cuerpo con un solo brazo; mientras que con su otro brazo tenía en mano su zampakuto. Rukia se tensó cuando Ulquiorra estaba un creando un enorme cero y uno poderoso, el pelinaranja gruño ferozmente mientras aferraba más a la pequeña shinigami junto a él. En ese momento el Espada lanzo el cero contra ellos, la Kuchiki cerro tan fuerte los ojos mientras trataba buscar más la protección en Ichigo; cuando el pelinaranja vio eso en la pequeña shinigami, él nombro su nombre mientras que ella pudo sentir toda la protección del pelinaranja. En el momento en el que el cero fue lanzado e Ichigo nombro a Rukia, el hueco pelinaranja utilizo el Getsuga Tensho haciendo que aquel ataque chocara contra el ataque de Ulquiorra haciendo una enorme explosión.

Rukia se aferró al pecho del pelinaranja para cubrirse de aquella explosión, mientras que Ichigo cubrió protectoramente a Rukia procurando que ningún escombro que volaban en todas partes la golpeara en un parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando todo eso termino la pequeña shinigami abrió un ojo mientras sentía la calidez de su nakama, aquella calidez que la hacía sentir protegida y querida al mismo tiempo; se separó un poco de Ichigo mientras que ella lo miraba con tranquilidad y a la vez llena de calidez. En cuanto Ichigo al sentir que Rukia se separaba de él, el pelinaranja la miro preocupado mientras la observaba completamente para ver si ella no tenía ni un rasguño alguno.

En ese momento Ulquiorra comenzó a atacar nuevamente a Ichigo junto con Rukia, aprovechando la situación de que el pelinaranja estaba distraído. Pero lo que el Espada no sabía era que Ichigo había presenciado el cero que el enemigo había lanzado nuevamente. En ese mismo instante el pelinaranja utilizo otra vez el Getsuga Tensho haciendo que esto nuevamente provoca una explosión. En eso cuando apareció la cortina de humo de la nada apareció Ulquiorra mientras se balanceaba contra Ichigo, pero en ese instante Ichigo lo detuvo apuñalando su zampakuto en el abdomen del Espada y después deslizarla hasta al final de su hombro.

La sangre del enemigo broto en ese instante mientras que esté manchaba el rostro de la Kuchiki y también incluyendo la de Ichigo, Ulquiorra cayó en ese momento al suelo mientras observaba sin emoción a su enemigo de pie y sosteniendo a la pequeña shinigami entre sus brazos. El Espada no dejaba de ver a la Kuchiki como si algo tuviera en mente en ese instante. Rukia podía sentir la mirada del villano sobre de ella, cosa que la pobre chica le causo un tremendo escalofrió en todo su cuerpo; pero luego aquel sentimiento de temor desapareció cuando Ichigo la abrazo protectoramente.

Una vez que todo había terminado Ichigo se alejó de Ulquiorra para llevarse a Rukia a un lugar a salvo, después de la difícil pelea el pelinaranja miro a la pequeña shinigami con una tristeza. Al ver aquella mirada triste a Rukia le dio un vuelco en su corazón, de un momento a otro la Kuchiki ya estaba nuevamente en tocando el suelo pero eso no quería decir que ella no dejaba de mirar al pelinaranja. Ichigo inclino su cabeza como señal de arrepentimiento, tristeza y vergüenza; pero en ese momento él sintió las pequeñas manos sobre sus "mejillas", cuando ella fue levantando poco a poco el rostro del pelinaranja, Ichigo comenzó a verla perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas.

– Rukia… – la voz de Ichigo sonaba triste pero a la vez aliviada.

– Ya todo termino Ichigo… ya todo termino. – susurro Rukia mientras le sonreía cariñosa y cálidamente al pelinaranja.

– Rukia… – murmuro con una voz suave el shinigami sustituto mientras acariciaba los mechones del cabello negro de la pequeña shinigami.

– _¿Qué relación tiene Kurosaki Ichigo con la shinigami?_ – pensó sin emoción Ulquiorra, en ese momento se levantó mientras apuntaba a Ichigo quien se encontraba de espaldas. – Esta vez despídete de tu existencia Kurosaki Ichigo. – dijo en una voz baja el Espada mientras que un cero comenzaba a crearse en su dedo índice. – Muere.

– ¡Ichigo cuidado! – grito Rukia aterrada mientras observaba como Ulquiorra disparo el cero contra ellos, en ese momento la pequeña shinigami empujo con fuerza a Ichigo mientras que las miradas de él, Ishida y Orihime miraron con horror lo que había pasado en ese momento. Rukia había recibido el ataque mientras que esté le había atravesado su cuerpo.

– _Mph, estúpida shinigami. En vez de Kurosaki Ichigo recibiera el cero decidiste recibirlo tú._ – pensó sin emoción alguna el Espada mientras miraba con atención como Rukia se desplomaba en el suelo sin vida. – Bueno, una shinigami menos es más que suficiente. – se dijo así mismo mientras seguía viendo aquella escena.

– R-Ru… Rukia… – al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de la pequeña shinigami Ichigo sintió un derrumbe y un dolor en su interior, en ese momento una rabia se había apoderado en él. "Matar", era lo único pensaba en ese instante.

– _Kuchiki-san… no… ella no puede…_ – Orihime no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su amiga, su mejor amiga no podía estar muerta.

– Kuchiki… – susurro en un tono de dolor Ishida mientras que una lagrima de tristeza y de dolor había caído de sus ojos.

– ¡RUKIA! – rugió en ese momento Ichigo en un tono doloroso y a la vez llena de rabia, haciendo que sus amigos lo vieran con dolor y a la vez con miedo. Mientras que Ulquiorra lo miro sorprendido.

– _Imposible… su energía espiritual esta… aumentando._ – pensó sorprendido mientras miraba al hueco pelinaranja. – _¿Acaso es por esa shinigami?_ – pensó confundido.

– Kurosaki-kun… – murmuro con temor la chica de cabellos naranjas mientras observaba como su compañero fue envuelto por unas especies de llamas negras con rojo carmesí.

– _Kurosaki… su rietsu… esta aumento con mayor frecuencia…_ – pensó con temor y sorpresa el Quincy mientras que una gota de sudor bajo de su sien hasta su mejilla. – Jamás había visto de esa forma a Kurosaki… - musito Ishida.

– ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH! – soltó un fuerte y sonoro rugido haciendo que Orihime e Ishida lo miraran espantados, en ese momento Ichigo soltó un fuerte y poderoso rietsu que había dejado inmóviles a sus dos amigos. Al momento que liberaba su rietsu también aumentaba su rugido y a la vez aquella aura negra y rojiza.

– Esto se pondrá interesante. – se dijo así mismo Ulquiorra mientras observaba sin emoción al hueco pelinaranja liberando aquel poderoso rietsu.

– Kurosaki-kun… para por favor, para. – suplico entre sollozos Orihime mientras miraba con dolor y tristeza a su compañero.

– Esto es serio… si Ichigo no se controla probablemente Orihime o yo saldremos heridos. – se dijo así mismo Ishida ya algo temeroso.

En ese momento Ichigo se volteo bruscamente mientras miraba a Ulquiorra con una mirada llena de muerte, rabia, frialdad y maldad pura. El Espada ni si quiera se musito cuando el pelinaranja comenzaba a acercarse, en el momento en el que él se le acercaba al villano aquellas llamas oscuras con rojas aumentaban más y más mientras liberaba un poderoso rietsu. El hueco murciélago hizo aparecer nuevamente una lanza más mientras mantenía un perfil tranquilo y seguro, mientras tanto Ichigo seguía avanzando mientras que su rietsu aumentaba con mayor frecuencia al igual que aquellas flamas.

En ese mismo instante Ichigo agito con brusquedad su zampakuto mientras que las llamas que lo rodeaban fueron lanzadas hasta el Espada, quien al mismo tiempo había lanzado la lanza junto con un cero; pero estas desapareció ante los ojos de los espectadores, ya que con el ataque que el pelinaranja había lanzado, las llamas hicieron desaparecer el ataque de la Espada. Ulquiorra ni si quiera se musito pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario, lo habían dejado sorprendido. Segundos después el ataque llego hasta donde el villano, mientras que las miradas de shock de Orihime e Ishida se posaron en aquella escena. El Espada Ulquiorra había esquivado el ataque de Ichigo, pero al momento que él lo había esquivado una de sus alas recibió el ataque dejando que esta despareciera por completo al igual que todo su brazo izquierdo.

Justamente cuando el brazo del hueco murciélago se estaba regenerando unas especies de cenizas comenzar a llamar la atención del villano, miro por el lado derecho de su cuerpo y lo que vio lo había dejado confundido y a la vez shock; su ala estaba desapareciendo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. El Espada entrecerró sus ojos mientras que volvía en su perfil seguro y sin emoción, miro por última vez a su contrincante parado y con una mirada triunfante y fría. Luego miro a Orihime quien estaba en estado de shock y a Ishida quien solamente miro con seriedad como él se desvanecía poco a poco. Miro nuevamente a Ichigo y le dijo con una voz tranquila y justa.

– Puedes que me hayas vencido Kurosaki Ichigo, pero yo obtuve algo mayor que todo esto; la muerte de esa shinigami. – con eso Ulquiorra desapareció delante de los todos que estuvieron allí presentes, Orihime al ver al Espada desaparecer sintió en su corazón una inmensa tristeza mientras que sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Mientras tanto Ichigo se volteo dónde estaba el cuerpo de la pequeña shinigami.

– Rukia… – menciono su nombre en un tono de dolor y tristeza mientras apareció rápidamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de la chica. – Rukia… – la llamo nuevamente mientras dejaba su zampakuto en el suelo para después levantar el cuerpo de la pequeña shinigami. La sangre que había brotado de aquella terrible herida había terminado de sangrar y comenzaba coagularse aunque aún se encontraba fresca. – ¡RUKIA! – rugió adolorido el pelinaranja mientras aferraba el cuerpo frio e inerte de la Kuchiki sobre el suyo.

– Kuchiki-san… no… ella no puede estar… Uryuu… – Orihime se volteo a ver al Quincy mientras que un mar de lágrimas caía de sus ojos. – Kuchiki-san… ella… – trato de hablar la chica pero su voz cada vez se entrecortaba cuando escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Ichigo nombrar a la pequeña shinigami.

– No siento el rietsu de Kuchiki. – dijo en un tono de tristeza Ishida mientras cerraba los ojos y a vez apretaba con fuerza sus ropas con sus manos del dolor y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

– No… Kuchiki-san… no. – chillo de tristeza Orihime mientras lloraba con amargura y dolor al ver que su amiga ya no se encontraba entre ellos.

– ¡Rukia!, ¡Rukia! – grito entre sollozos Ichigo mientras acurruco su "rostro" en el pecho de ella, las lágrimas de él salían de aquellos huecos de la máscara haciendo que estos cayeran en las ropas de la shinigami. – Te… amo… Rukia. – dijo el pelinaranja entre sollozos mientras que él miraba el hermoso y angelical rostro de su amada, las lágrimas aun caían de aquella mascara mientras que estas chocaban como si gotas de lluvias se tratasen en el bello rostro de la Kuchiki.

– Rukia… – murmuro el pelinaranja en un tono destrozado y doloroso el nombre de su nakama mientras la abrazaba protectoramente sobre su cuerpo.

En ese momento sin que él se enterara, un brillo comenzó en aparecer en la parte donde se encontraba la herida de Rukia; la pequeña shinigami abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver aquellos hermosos orbes amatistas, al ver lo acurrucada que estaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo casi iba a darle un golpe pero después de escuchar los sollozos del pelinaranja su corazón dio un vuelco de dolor. Ella nunca le había gustado ver sufrir o llorar a su más preciado nakama, en ese momento llevo una mano sobre la "mejilla" de aquella máscara.

– Ichigo. – dijo en un tono frágil y tranquilo haciendo que el pelinaranja se estremeciera, para Ichigo al escuchar aquella voz angelical de Rukia sintió una calidez, alegría y alivio en su ser.

– ¿Rukia? – menciono el nombre de la pequeña shinigami, mientras que ella lo miraba de forma cariñosa y cálida.

– No llores Ichigo… no llores, estoy bien. – dijo en un tono dulce y cariñoso, Rukia comenzó en acariciar aquella "mejilla" mientras que esta comenzaba a romperse en miles de pedazos dejando que aquel toque de la shinigami rozara con la cálida y verdadera piel de la mejilla del pelinaranja. – Ichigo. – susurro el nombre de su nakama mientras que ella observaba con atención como aquella máscara se rompía en miles de pedazos dejando ver por completo el verdadero rostro de Ichigo.

– Rukia… enana tonta del demonio. – dijo Ichigo mientras soltaba un sollozo, no era de tristeza más bien era de alegría. En ese momento que la había nombrado así, el pelinaranja la abrazo con nostalgia y alegría mientras acurrucaba su rostro sobre el hueco del cuello de ella. – Pensé… pensé que te había perdido. – murmuro con tristeza el shinigami sustituto mientras soltaba un leve sollozo.

– Ichigo… maldita fresa. – dijo entre un sollozo de felicidad la pequeña shinigami mientras que ella correspondía al abrazo de Ichigo. Rukia comenzó a llorar de alegría, su fresa había regresado a la normalidad; mientras que Ichigo también lloraba de la felicidad al saber que su enana mandona se encontraba viva.

– Kuchiki-san… – pocos segundos antes sollozo Orihime mientras se cubría el rostro mientras que ella estaba haciendo por Ishida, su amiga, su mejor amiga estaba muerta. De pronto de la nada ambos jóvenes presenciaron un rietsu familiar. – ¿Qué? – dijo confundida mientras se descubría el rostro para después mirar el lugar donde se encontraba el IchiRuki, en ese momento el Quincy y ella miraron con asombro y duda como Rukia tenía su mano en la máscara de Ichigo.

– Imposible… ¿Pero cómo? Si hace unos instantes Kuchiki estaba… – dijo sorprendido Ishida mientras miraba anonado a la pequeña shinigami consolando al pelinaranja.

– ¡La máscara de Kurosaki-kun esta…! – exclamo Orihime mientras señalaba al shinigami sustituto como aquella mascara se rompía en pedazos. – Kurosaki-kun… volviste a ser tu otra vez. – dijo en un tono aliviado y alegre mientras que unas lágrimas de felicidad caían de su rostro.

– _Haz hecho un buen trabajo Kuchiki… debo admitir que tenías mucho razón, Kurosaki sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre._ – pensó en sus adentros y aliviado el Quincy mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio y de cansancio.

– Ichigo… – murmuro Rukia mientras sentía aún más el abrazo de Ichigo aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Si Rukia? – dijo en un susurro tranquilo y de alivio Ichigo mientras seguía abrazando a su pequeña shinigami.

– Yo… yo… yo también te amo. – dicho esto la Kuchiki sintió como el cuerpo de su shinigami sustituto se tensó en ese momento, pero escucho una leve risa y a la vez como aquel abrazo la aprisionaba aún más.

– No más que yo Rukia. – la voz del pelinaranja había cambia a un tono alegre, lleno de vida y además de paz. En ese momento Ichigo separo cuidadosamente a Rukia mientras la miraba con cariño y amor, de un momento no lo dudo y la beso. La beso con dulzura, pasión y amor.

Rukia al principio se quedó en shock por unos segundos mientras que sintió aquellos labios cálidos del pelinaranja sobre los de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña shinigami correspondió también al beso; cuando Ichigo se sintió correspondido, se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo. La Kuchiki sintió la lengua del pelinaranja acariciar sus labios muy lentamente pidiéndole permiso de explorar más allá de sus labios, no lo dudó ni un instante y le accedió el paso. Complacido por aquel permiso Ichigo exploro cada rincón de aquella cavidad húmeda de la pequeña shinigami, saboreando en cada rincón aquel exquisito y delicioso sabor. Rukia no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con Ichigo, su lengua también exploraba y saboreaba cada rincón de la cavidad del shinigami sustituto.

Después de pocos minutos de besarse y explorarse uno al otro, el oxígeno se les termino haciendo que el par de shinigamis se separaran mientras que sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas. En ese momento ambos se miraron mientras que el ámbar y el amatista se reencontraban nuevamente. Mientras tanto Orihime e Ishida estaban anonados por la escena que ellos habían visto hace unos instantes; Ishida casi se le caía la mandíbula al suelo mientras que un rubor exagerado se le había aparecido en sus mejillas y además sus lentes comenzaron a caérsele de la puente de su nariz.

Orihime estaba en shock no podía creer en ese momento lo que estaba viendo, sintió en ese momento en su interior algo romperse y a la vez dolerle, era un dolor insoportable. En ese instante la chica comprendió que ella nunca tendría el corazón del pelinaranja ni tampoco detendría aquella lluvia interna del shinigami sustituto. Pero luego una sonrisa de tristeza se formó en los labios de la chica mientras que en sus más profundos pensamientos agradeció a Rukia por lo que hizo.

– _Kuchiki-san arigatou gasaimasou deska… por traer de vuelta a Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san espero que ambos sean felices._ – Orihime vio con tristeza y a la vez con cariño al IchiRuki aun abrazados y mirándose uno al otro.

– Ichigo… gracias. – dijo Rukia agradecida mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

– Enana esa es mi línea. – respondió Ichigo en un tono tranquilo y a la vez cariñoso.

– ¿a quién le dices enana fresa? – comento juguetonamente Rukia.

– Pues a quien más. – dijo el pelinaranja sin quitar aquella sonrisa cálida y llena vida.

– Idiota. – susurro la pequeña shinigami mientras giro a hacia un lado para evitar que el shinigami sustituto la viera sonrojada. En ese momento la Kuchiki palideció rápidamente.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Rukia estas bien? – pregunto el pelinaranja asustado por lo pálida que estaba su compañera.

– ¡Ichigo bakamono! – grito enojada y a la vez avergonzada Rukia mientras le dio un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula del joven sustituto.

– ¡Maldita ¿pero qué te pasa?! – grito enfadado Ichigo mientras se sobaba en el lugar donde le había golpeado la shinigami.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – grito nuevamente mientras trataba de separarse de Ichigo, cosa que él no le permitió.

– ¿Rukia por qué te comportas de esa manera? – pregunto confundido y algo irritado por el comportamiento de la chica.

– ¡Me hiciste quedar en ridículo! – respondió con vergüenza y enojo mientras se cubría con sus manos el rostro que estaba extremadamente rojo.

– ¿Quedar en ridículo? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – volvió a preguntar el shinigami sustituto.

– Ah! ¡Mejor cállate! – grito desesperada mientras intentaba alejarse del pelinaranja. – Por tu culpa y de ese beso Ishida y Orihime nos miraron todo este tiempo. – agrego aún más la Kuchiki.

– ¡Y eso qué importa que ellos aprendan como besar en una situación como esta! – comento Ichigo sin vergüenza mientras que Orihime e Ishida comenzaron a ponerse rojos de aquel comentario.

– ¡Cállate! – grito avergonzada la pequeña shinigami.

– Veo que Kuchiki y Kurosaki siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. – se dijo así mismo Ishida mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona.

– _Jamas había escuchado hablar de esa forma a Kurosaki-kun._ – pensó en sus adentros Orihime mientras que un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

– ¡Rukia mírame cuando te hablo! – dijo Ichigo desesperado e irritado.

– ¡No! ¡No, no quiero mirarte ni mucho menos ahora! – exclamo Rukia mientras se negaba a mirar al pelinaranja.

– ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme? – pregunto calmado pero a la vez elevo un poco la voz el shinigami sustituto.

– Porque no quiero que me mire así. – respondió en un tono avergonzado la pequeña shinigami, en ese momento el pelinaranja retiro cuidadosamente las manos de la Kuchiki de su rostro mientras notaba un extremado rubor en sus mejillas.

– Rukia… ¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo del beso? – pregunto en un tono calmado pero a la vez triste, al notar la triste mirada del shinigami sustituto a Rukia se le oprimió el corazón.

– Ichigo… yo… yo… – no sabía que decir en ese momento, estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que no quería decirle nada al pelinaranja. Cosa que al shinigami sustituto al notar eso su corazón comenzó a oprimirse en su pecho.

– Lo comprendo… no voy a obligarte a nada Rukia. – respondió en un tono calmado y a la vez dolido.

– Ichigo… yo… – en ese momento él la interrumpió.

– No tienes nada que decir Rukia, lo entiendo. – en ese mismo instante la pequeña shinigami se le apareció una venita en su sien mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio un tremendo zarpazo en la cabeza de Ichigo. – ¡Ahuché! ¡Maldita enana ¿Pero qué te pasa? – grito enfadado.

– ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota, y déjame hablar maldita fresa. Lo que trato de decirte es que no me arrepiento de nada ni tampoco de ese beso! – contesto con furia mientras que él la miraba con sorpresa. – ¡No me mires así idiota! – grito apenada Rukia mientras que aquel rubor en sus mejillas apareció nuevamente.

– Enana tonta. – en ese momento la abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la Kuchiki. – Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, Rukia. – dijo entre un susurros mientras que su aliento caliente chocaba entre el cuello de ella.

– Eres un idiota ¿Sabías eso? – dijo burlonamente Rukia mientras correspondía el abrazo.

– Pero soy tu idiota. – respondió con felicidad mientras soltaba una leve risa. – Rukia… – la llamo.

– ¿Si? – pregunto la Kuchiki en un tono tranquilo y cariñoso.

– Eres mi pequeño rayo de luna en mi oscuridad. – respondió Ichigo en un tono alegre y calmado mientras sentía a Rukia aferrarse más al abrazo.

– Arigatou, Ichigo. – comento la Kuchiki alegremente mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en sus labios.

_Sin importar cuantas veces caiga en la oscuridad o en la depresión tu siempre serás ese rayo de luna que alumbrara mis noches y detendrás la lluvia de mi corazón._

* * *

¡Waaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Por fin, después de casi todo una semana por fin termine el fic ˆ-ˆ! Lástima que no lo pude publicar el 14 de febrero ya que lo tenía planeado T ˆ T, en fin por lo menos lo termine y eso es lo que cuenta.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Desastroso, aburrido, nada que ver, pasable, bien, divertido, interesante, excelente? Háganmelo saber por fas.

Si quieren otra a continuación pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Ichigo háganme saber.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

_**Ya sé que sonara loco pero ahí les va ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD ADELANTADO! (Aún estamos en mes de febrero ;D)**_


End file.
